


Enjoy the Silence

by sleep_and_feel_no_pain



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirrors, No Dialogue, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_and_feel_no_pain/pseuds/sleep_and_feel_no_pain
Summary: Baron and Corey share a moment in the shower.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



> This was written as a personal challenge between Synnerxx and I. She insisted I post it, even though I’m not entirely pleased with the way it turned out. So. This one is for her.

It’s been another long night.

Baron steps under the almost-too-hot spray of the showerhead, letting the water run over muscles stiff and aching from his match tonight. He sighs. At least it’s Tuesday, finally. At least he gets to go home. It’s been a long work week this week.

And somewhere in the back of his mind, he feels that prickly feeling along the skin of his neck that tells him he’s being watched. He doesn’t open his eyes immediately, ready to pass the feeling off as simple paranoia from being in the all-male locker room showers, when he normally waited to shower once he was in the privacy of his hotel room. But the feeling kept on getting stronger, the tiny hairs on his arms starting to stand on end as well.

When he opens his eyes, he’s facing the side of the room, where there are large, floor to ceiling mirrors on either side of the room. And in the mirror’s reflection, he meets the smoky-green of Corey Graves’ stare.

Corey’s gaze is deliberate, fixed. No way to pass it off as a glance that had gone on a bit longer than natural. No. Corey doesn’t look away. Doesn’t pretend to even be bothered that he’d been caught staring. No blush, no embarrassment.

Hmm. Okay. Maybe he can work with this.

A smirk tugs at one corner of his lips, and he watches as Corey’s eyebrow arches in response. In challenge.

Game on.

He runs his hand down his broad chest, hands caressing, tracing reds and blues in the inked pictures in his skin, aiming to give Corey a good show as he keeps his eyes locked on Corey’s reflection, finding it hotter this way, somehow, than turning to face Corey in the room. At least for the moment. He bites down on his lip at the soft sound he hears Corey make, watching as Corey mimics his motions on his own body - hands sliding slowly over his slick chest. Inked hands caressing, fingers pinching and twisting a nipple once they reach them. Corey’s thick lashes brush his chiseled cheekbone, a soft, whispered moan escaping this time, sending the blood in Baron’s veins to a boil.

His cock twitches, growing harder, its weight like a rock between his thighs, and he trails his hands slowly down his stomach, his hand grazing the tip of his cock as it stands upright against his lower stomach. Baron’s mouth drops open, his eyes hooded now, as he looks down briefly to watch his cock beg for attention, pulsing and twitching insistently. 

Baron’s sharp intake of breath draws another soft noise from across the room, and he forces his eyes to stay open, looking back at the mirror to watch as Corey goes all in, his hand wrapping around his impressive length. “Fuck…” he hears Corey whisper, and he growls softly, finding it harder to keep staring into the mirror instead of turning around, now. The muscles in Corey’s bicep tighten and release rhythmically as he strokes himself slowly, and the tremor in his muscles makes Baron’s own cock surge, precome welling up in the slit before slowly sliding down his length. 

He distracts himself by curling fingers around his own massive cock, giving himself a few slow, deliberate strokes, tendrils of pleasure curling around and around his spine and racing out the tips of his fingers. He growls softly again, the end of this one tinged with a soft moan as he gives himself a squeeze, his eyes dropping for a moment to watch more precome seep from the tip, making it glisten. Baron speeds his hand up a bit, a shudder passing through him, need making his movements slightly more jerky as he hits the gas pedal, really working himself over now. 

He doesn’t notice immediately that he’s closed his eyes in pleasure, until he hears another soft moan and a whimper, and his eyes snap back to Corey’s reflection in the mirror, watching as he strokes himself faster. Corey’s lips are parted perfectly, his eyes heavy-lidded, the water pouring down over him making his tanned skin shine in all the right ways. Baron’s eyes drink Corey in as Corey leans one hand up against the mirror, stroking his length faster, his wrist twisting with the upstroke as more moans and whispered curses escape him.

Baron pants, breath hitching in his throat, as he follows Corey’s motions on his own length, the added twist of his wrist making him tremor just a bit as the pleasure quickly gets more intense. “Ohhhh, fuck!” 

Baron’s words come out on a growl, deep and gravelly with just the perfect edge, and it sends Corey soaring over with a sharp, choked squeak, his come jetting out to marr the mirror’s smooth, reflective surface in front of him. Baron watches as Corey’s whole body quakes with the waves of pleasure passing through him, before he follows him over a few harsh strokes later, spilling himself over his hand as he continues stroking. 

Sharp, breathy moans fill the tiled room for long moments, before they both start to drift back down from the peak. Baron’s eyes open, and this time he turns his head, meeting Corey’s gaze as Corey turns his head at the exact same moment. 

Nothing is said. They don’t need to talk about what just happened. They’re just bros, and just happened to have had a good time, doing what they’d done. 

No need to make this weird.

Corey smiles, giving him a bit of a wink before turning off his shower head, reaching over to grab his towel and wrap it around his waist, leaving the room. Baron watches him go, before rinsing himself off well and turning off his water.

Well. At least the night had ended on a high note. For that, Baron can be grateful.


End file.
